You Don't Know Me
by sarcasmIsOurStrength
Summary: "You give your hand to me, And then you say hello; And I can hardly speak, My heart is beating so; And anyone can tell, You think you know me well, But you don't know me."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This story is inspired by Ray Charles' rendition of the song "You Don't Know Me", written by Eddy Arnold.

This is just a one-shot, however it may or may not play into my other story, _Demons_ , at some point in time.

Alternatively, I could see this being a scenario that plays out before the story _The Darkest Places_ by MisterMead on Tumblr.

 **This story may still be edited some but is, for all intents and purposed, a complete story.**

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy.

 **Edit: Special thanks to author WhatABummer for editing this!**

* * *

Zootopia is the property of Disney.

* * *

You Don't Know Me

** Friday, 3:00 PM **

"Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork," The fox complained, "it seems like all I do anymore is fill out paperwork." Nick dropped his head onto his desk with an audible thud.

"Who even looks at these after we're done?" Nick continued; "I know ol' Buffalo Butt gets our case reports, but how does he have time to read over EVERY officer's multiple reports? I think he's got a secret secretary."

Judy rolled her chair back behind the cubicle wall and looked at her partner-in-justice's sad state. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the fox, splayed out over a pile of scattered papers.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" the rabbit chided, a hint of a tease in her voice.

"But it's so boring!" Nick groaned, exasperated.

"Well, we can't always be saving the city from corrupt politicians, Nick. And even if we could, we'd still have to fill out reports so that they stayed in jail!"

Nick grinned, the corners of his mouth tugging up slyly. "Yeah, but think of it this way; if they got out because we didn't file the paperwork, we could just chase them down again and again and never have to do reports again!"

Judy laughed, the sound sending shivers up and down the fox's spine. "Well, that would be one way to get out of paperwork!"

"Yeh, fur shurre!" said Nick, bobbing his head in his best Yax impression and causing Judy to laugh 's smile broadened at the rabbit's reaction into something that had - until recently - seldom graced his muzzle. A genuine, happy smile.

The pair returned to their work for a few moments before Judy brought an end to the companionable silence.

"Say Nick, you are planning on going to the ZPD ball… right?"

Nick's smile vanished in an instant. "You know… I hadn't really planned on it."

There was no hiding things from Judy. Sensing his change in mood, the rabbit rolled back, looking at him once more sighed.

"Nick, just because I'm taking Jack doesn't mean you shouldn't go.I mean, just cause I have a date doesn't mean I don't want to see my best friend!"

Despite his true feelings, Nick hid his emotions under a mask of indifference.

"I don't know Carrots, I guess I'm just not feeling it this year. "

He glanced over at Judy. Oh great. Her ears were droopy. And that meant he was about to get the…. Yup... There they were.

Judy's head lifted, her deep amethyst eyes contorted into the saddest little bunny face she could muster. When she turned those eyes on Nick, he saw everything he ever wanted. Everything that had ever mattered to him. Everything that was good in his life. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Fiiiine, Carrots, I'll go. Just put away those bunny-kit eyes for Pete's sake. I swear, you should have to get a permit for those."

Judy's sad expression vaporized, her ears instantly resurrecting from their formerly droopy state to stand pert and perky atop her head.

"Yes! I knew that would work! I played you like a fiddle!" celebrated Judy, pumping her fist in victory.

"Oh come on, you did not play me, I just ... didn't want to argue."

"Now, now, Mr. Wilde", Judy smirked. "You know I'm right."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know you, Nicholas Wilde."

* * *

Friday, 6:00 PM

* * *

"Why did I let her guilt me into this?" Nick groaned as he stood alone by the punch bowl, watching the other mammals dance. Off to the side, Wolford was attempting to do the worm, and a slightly inebriated Trunkaby was attempting an Irish jig, mush to everyone else's dismay.

Nick looked down at his drink and swished the fruity liquid around in the bottom of his cup a little. He really didn't want to be here but yet again a certain cotton-tailed police officer had a way of changing the course of his life, if only for a night this time.

She seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

Every waking moment his mind was occupied with her; the way she smelled, the way her little nose wiggled, the way her long, soft ears moved to express her every emotion… She'd make a terrible poker player.

Judy had taken up residence in his thoughts and lounged about in his dreams, taunting him every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

'When did I go so soft? What happened to the old, hardened Nick?' he wondered.

He really needed to get a grip on this. He knew she just saw him as a friend; that's all he'd ever be.

He was 8 years older than her, and a fox. There's no way she'd date him. Especially now that she'd found Jack.

Nick sighed wearily.

He'd just have to keep up this charade of pretending she doesn't get to him. Shouldn't be that hard. After all, it was a skill he'd mastered over the years; he may as well put it to good use.

Sighing again, Nick lifted his head and glanced around the room once more. Off to his left was Chief Bogo and his wife talking to some suits from city hall. And then there was Clawhauser at the other refreshments table, plate loaded with snacks and eyeing up the doughnut platter. On the dancefloor in front of him were various ZPD officers engaged in ballroom dances with their various spouses and partners.

Off to his right was a grand piano, left vacant in favor of an electronically controlled music system.

"Such a shame." He lamented to himself.

He started to walk over to it when he something off to his left caught his attention.

Turning his gaze to his left, he saw none other than one Judith Laverne Hopps; a sight that all but knocked the wind out of him. She donned a white, sleeveless dress that came up over her right shoulder; accentuated with a single lavender flower on her breast and a dazzling pearl-bead necklace.

She was stunning, simply stunning.

Nick stared, baffled at the sight before him, but quickly came back to himself as Judy reached towards him.

"Hey Nick!"

Swiftly closing the gap between them, he took Judy's paw in his. With a sweeping bow, he kissed the gray fur on the top of her paw..

"My lady." Nick said, in a thick old-timey accent.

The act served two purposes; first, it allowed Nick a moment to compose himself before he blurted out his undying adoration for Judy. A good thing, seeing as he could hardly speak coherently. And second, it also set fire to a crimson blush that bloomed across Judy's face, rising steadily up her ears. It was adorable, and it was uniquely Judy. No one else could manage it..

Win-win.

Plastering on his infamous and well-worn half-cocked smirk, Nick finished his bow and then slowly rose to meet Judy's surprised gaze.

"Oh, quite the Gentlefox tonight, are we?"

"Aren't I always, Carrots?" he smirked. His tone barely hiding his difficulty in speaking; his heart was pounding like an overcharged jackhammer.

Judy gave him a skeptical look, rolling her eyes slightly and chuckling.

"You're one slick character, Mister Wilde." She quipped, the hint of a smile lingering on her face.

Across the room, Nick saw Clawhauser looking in on the exchange.

Nick saw the cheetah let out a small dreamy sigh, before returning to his doughnut.

Judy quickly poured two drinks and headed back towards the crowd, shouting back at Nick: "At least try and have some fun tonight, Slick!"

But Nick couldn't have fun. Not without her. If he didn't have her around, life was just as dull and bland as it always had been. It was even worse now that he knew what he was missing.

He watched her disappear into the crowd.

After she was gone again, he chuckled bitterly. She simply didn't know. She hadn't the slightest clue how much he loved her; how he longed to hold her tight and kiss her lips.

Even when he slept he couldn't get his mind off of her – so much so that he was beginning to wonder if it was more like she was haunting him.

He shivered at the thought of what might happen if she died.

Nick knew that if he ever heard the words, "Judy is Dead" that it would break him.

He groaned and shook his head to banish the cruel thought. That wouldn't happen, not so long as he drew breath.

* * *

Friday, 11:00 PM

* * *

The ball wore on, and eventually even the most avid party-goers like Judy were beginning to tire.

As he was about to leave, Judy and Jack approached Nick.

"So, glad you came now Nick?" Judy beamed happiness, and Nick reveled in the good vibrations the rabbit was radiating.

"Yeah, it was an alright night I guess." He chuckled. "You two have fun?"

"Definitely! Jack's a great dancer!" said Judy, still glowing.

Jack was giving Nick an odd look. He figured Jack was sizing him up, so he replied simply; wanting to ward off any possibility of Jack finding him out.

"I'll bet he is." He smiled, and faked a yawn. "Well, I'd better get going, Bogo is making me come in on the early shift tomorrow to finish those reports I forgot."

"Yeah... I guess I'd better get going too. Jack has made some late dinner plans for us." Judy explained, glancing back at her date. Jack's eyes never left Nick.

Turning back to Nick, Judy reached out her hand and squeezed his paw. The simple touch very nearly redeemed the entire night.

"Bye, Slick. See you soon!" Judy offered Nick another bright smile, then turned and walked away with Jack.

"I hope that guy knows how lucky he is," said Nick to himself.

And then Nick was alone. Again.

He sighed. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

As he walked back to his crummy little apartment, Nick couldn't help but ruminate over the situation he was in.

Opening his door, his sad musings continued. "She'll never know how much I love her. She can never know… I can't risk ruining our friendship. Not after all she's done for me."

He opened the door to his bedroom, shucked off his formal clothes and flopped onto his mattress.

"If only I were better at love and feelings and all that stuff….. And was a rabbit." He breathed into his pillow and lay silently for a few moments; listening to the sounds of his empty apartment.

That painful yawning in his chest that plagued him when he was around Judy was rearing its ugly head again.

"Great, so now I love her so much that it hurts? Good grief, I'm hopeless," he groaned into his pillow.

He rolled over and tightly clasped his eyes shut, trying to force himself to sleep.

But all that managed to accomplish was to conjure forth the image of Judy's face, as if it were etched into the back of his eyelids.

Nick's eyes flew open.

It was going to be a very long night.


	2. Author's Note

Hello, all!

I wanted those of you who have read this story to be made aware of the edits that happened, courtesy of author WhatABummer.

He really helped me make the story come alive.

Also, I wanted to remind you all that this is a **one-shot**.

I may or may not include this (or some version of it, at least) in my other story, Demons.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited!

-sIoS


End file.
